I don't know
by RenCaggie
Summary: Cagalli dan Kira adalah saudara kembar. Siapa duga sebelum mereka bertemu, ternyata mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Ah, tidak ada yang tahu soal itu saat mereka pindah ke ORB. Lalu Athrun Zala, dia adalah sahabat Kira plus guru Cagalli. Dan Lacus Clyne, sahabat Cagalli plus tunangan Athrun Zala. Cinta segi-empat terjadi, saat mereka hanya remaja yang tak tahu banyak hal.
1. Chapter 1

Ini FFc pertamaku. mohon memaklumi apabila ada banyak kesalahan. selamat menikmati :)

**Disclaimer GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by. Sunrise**

* * *

Bersamanya menjadikan aku seperti seorang putri. Apapun yang aku inginkan, dia selalu memperjuangkannya. Aku mengenal dia sejak kelas 4 SD. Awalnya ia anak cengeng yang selalu jadi sasaran kejahilan anak-anak nakal. namun seiring waktu, dia menjadi pria tangguh yang selalu menjagaku. Aku menyayanginya, kami saling menyayangi. Kami selalu bersama saat SD juga SMP. Semua terasa baik-baik saja jika bersamanya.

"_Cagalli, jika aku menjadi orang yang sukses, bisakah aku menikahimu?"_

* * *

***IDK***

"Oi, Kira.."

"Hm?"

" Tidak focus? Kenapa? memikirkan gadis pink itu?"

" Gadis pink?"

" Lacus Clyne tentu saja"

" Hmm... dia ya?"

" Heh? Bukan dia kah yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

" Berhenti bicara dan dengarkanlah penjelasan guru di depan, Athrun"

" Siapa yang tidak mendengarkan? aku atau kau?"

" Aku akan meminjam buku catatanmu nanti. biarkan aku menatap awan itu dulu."

" Kau sedikit aneh, Kira."

* * *

***IDK***

School

15.00

Gerbang sekolah

Kira POV

"Kau lama sekali, Kira."

Aku melihat dirinya bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolahku seraya memperhatikan langit biru di atas kami. Rambut pirang sebahunya sesekali dimainkan oleh angin nakal.

"Benar-benar _hobby_-mu memperhatikan langit?"

" _Hobby_ kita, Kira."

" Kita punya banyak kesamaan, ya.. kita jodoh?" ucapku seraya tertawa kecil. dia hanya terus menatap langit seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Tak lama kemudian, dia membalikkan badannya.

" Mari kita pulang. Ibu mengirim pesan padaku agar aku dan kau mampir dulu ke kedai ramen."

" Itukah sebabnya kau menungguku? rasanya sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama." ucapku seraya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mengikutinya yang lebih dulu melangkah.

* * *

***IDK***

Cagalli POV

Aku menunggu Kira hari ini untuk pulang. Sudah sebulan, sejak kami tahu bahwa kami adalah saudara kandung tepatnya saudara kembar, kami saling menjauhi. Walau kami satu sekolah, kami sudah jarang bertemu. Selain karna kita tidak sekelas, sekolah kami juga sangat besar dan luas, memberi kami kesempatan untuk saling menyendiri terlebih dahulu. Dari awal kami memang sangat tidak mungkin bertemu di sekolah, kelasku di gedung barat, dan Kira di gedung timur. Kami yang biasanya, mungkin akan sengaja ke halaman belakang sekolah, perpustakaan atau kantin untuk bisa bertemu. Namun sayang, tak ada lagi yang sengaja kesana setelah fakta 'itu'.

Sejujurnya, aku belum dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Orang yang aku cintai, ternyata kakakku. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? setelah hari-hari yang kami lewati bersama.

" Cagalli.."

Suaranya yang lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dia tersenyum manis padaku. Apa dia sudah menerima kenyataan ini? dia bahkan sudah dapat bercanda tadi._ "kita punya banyak kesamaan, ya.. kita jodoh?" _lelucon apa itu? kita banyak kesamaan karna kita kembar, kan?! Kenapa aku sulit menerima kenyataan ini?

" Ya?"

" Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini? tidak dengan paman Uzumi?" dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihatku. Itu kebiasaannya, dia selalu menatap lawan bicaranya. Akupun sedikit menunduk, tidak ingin menatapnya.

" Papa bekerja di luar negeri, kau tahu sendiri kan dia jarang di rumah? jadi setelah aku pikir-pikir, tinggal bersama kedua orangtua kandungku bukan masalah besar, apalagi papa mengijinkannya."

Aku mendengar dia tertawa kecil, " rasanya lucu gadis sebesarmu masih memanggil beliau 'papa'."

Aku cemberut, ah, bagaimana hebatnya ia merubah-ubah emosiku. Menggodaku, melelehkan hatiku, membuatku nyaman berbicara dengannya. Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya? jika dia tidak demikian, mungkin kami tidak akan dekat, karna aku hanya gadis yang kurang berbakat dalam mencari teman. Hanya Kira dan Miri temanku di SD, dan hanya Kira temanku di SMP.

" Itu kebiasaan. Lagipula itu akan membedakan papa dengan ayah. Aku tidak ingin mereka bingung saat aku memanggil salah satu dari mereka."

Tiba-tiba dia ada di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan menemukan senyum manis itu. " Kau adik yang pintar." ucapnya seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku.

" Kau merusak rambut rapiku."

" Tidak pernah rapi, dan kau tahu aku sangat suka melakukan hal ini pada rambutmu."

Aku menatapnya, kenapa semua yang dikatakannya seolah ingin menghapus rasa antara aku dan dia di hari lalu? ucapannya seakan menegaskan bahwa hal yang lalu adalah hal biasa baginya, 'segala kebiasaan kita tidak lebih hanya karna kita kembar', kenapa seolah kau mengatakan itu, Kira?

Tanpa aku sadari, pandanganku menjadi kabur karna air mata yang memaksa keluar. Aku mengigit bibirku, tanpa aku pikir dimana kita berada, aku melangkah mendekat dan dengan tangan kananku, ku genggam erat baju seragamnya.

" Kira.." aku menunduk, air mata ini tidak bisa aku bendung lagi. tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia memelukku erat.

'_ Aku tidak mengerti tentangmu sekarang, Kira.'_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Bertemu Dengan Athrun Zala

ini adalah chap 2. semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya.

banyak kesalahan, maaf. hehe

* * *

*****IDK*****

" Disini, Cagalli, Kira! "

Lambaian tangan mencuat di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki lebar 1,5 m dan panjang 3 m dengan skat setinggi 1 m tiap ruangan. Suara itu, Kira dan Cagalli tau itu suara ibu kandung mereka. Maka tanpa ragu, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tersebut dan tersenyum melihat dua orang dewasa yang merupakan orangtua mereka telah duduk nyaman di dalamnya.

" Syukurlah kalian sampai tidak terlalu lama. Ayah kalian sangat keras kepala untuk memesan diawal. Bahaya jika kalian lama datang kesini."

Kira dan Cagalli duduk bersampingan dan menghadap orangtua mereka. Itu kedai lesehan, jadi tak ada kursi disana.

" Aku akan memakannya jika mereka telat." ucap Ulen yang merupakan ayah mereka.

"_Mo.. _kau sungguh penggila ramen." Via, ibu mereka memanyunkan bibirnya karna kesal.

" Itu cukup menjelaskan darimana Cagalli memiliki sikap rakus pada ramen." ungkap Kira.

" Benarkah? kau memang anakku, Callie-_chan_" Ulen mengangkat jempolnya menghadap Cagalli.

"kenapa hanya aku yang ayah pakai embel-embel -_chan_?" Cagalli cemberut.

"kau anak gadis kesayanganku, Callie-_chan_." Ulen tersenyum lembut, memberikan sensasi hangat di hati Cagalli. Kira yang melihat senyum bahagia dari Cagalli ikut tersenyum lembut. Kira tahu, Cagalli sangat minim kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah. Karnanya, Kira senang saat ayahnya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Cagalli dibandingnya.

Empat mangkuk ramen datang, mereka mulai memakan masing masing ramennya dan berbincang-bincang sedikit hingga ramen mereka habis.

" Bolehkah aku memesan satu lagi? " ucap cagalli dengan memasang puppy eyes pada ibunya.

" Aku juga!" Ulen langsung memanggil pelayan untuk semangkuk ramen jumbo.

" Oh ya ampun, kalian ini." Via hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Keluarga kecil itu meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Cagalli dan Ulen melangkah beriringan di depan, sedangkan Via dan Kira di belakang mereka memberikan jarak satu setengah meter dengan Cagalli dan Ulen.

"Aku sangat bahagia menemukan kalian berdua." Via membuka percakapan, dia menatap Cagalli dan Ulen yang seperti sedang membicarakan suatu hal. " Maaf dulu kami terpaksa menyerahkan kalian kepada keluarga Yamato. Kondisi saat itu begitu rumit, Maaf sekali lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Kami mengerti, Kalian sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya." Ucap kira sambil tersenyum ke arah ibunya.

"Terimakasih, Kira." Via membalas senyum putranya.

* * *

*****IDK*****

**Hibiki's Home**

**20.00**

Malam itu suasana kediaman Hibiki cukup tenang, Remaja kembar hibiki sedang asyik bermain PS, Kepala keluarga sedang membaca buku, dan sang ibu memainkan ponselnya.

" Oh iya Cagalli, kau kurang mengerti dalam pelajaran apa?" Tanya sang ibu pada putri berambut pirang.

" Matematika." jawab Cagalli dengan pasti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar datar di hadapannya.

" Baiklah, mulai minggu depan kau ikuti kursus special ya." ucap Via dengan senyum ceria.

satu detik belum ada respon, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Cagalli membeku.

"Gol! aku menang!" Ucap Kira mengambil kesempatan dari diamnya Cagalli.

"APA?!" Suara nyaring Cagalli memenuhi ruangan itu. Itu bukan untuk kekalahannya, Tapi itu adalah respon untuk sang ibu.

" Ibu punya teman, Katanya anaknya pergi dari rumah untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Anaknya itu hanya dibekali sebuah apartement dan sedikit uang. Untuk hidup tentu anaknya butuh pekerjaan. Ia mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya akan membuka kursus. Ia meminta bantuan ibu agar membantu anaknya karna anaknya di ORB, di kota kita. Dia sahabat baik ibu,sayang.. jadi maukah kau kursus pada anak dari sahabat ibu itu?" tanya Via dengan memohon.

" Ta-tapi, kenapa bukan Kira?"

" Terlihat bohong sekali jika Kira yang pandai mengikuti kursus pada orang yang seangkatan dengannya. Anak sahabat ibu itu seumuran dengan kalian."

" Jadi ibu menganggap aku bodoh?" tanya Cagalli pada ibunya, Kira hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Cagalli.

" Bu-bukan begitu." Via gugup karnanya, ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan sang anak.

" Baiklah." jawab cagalli setelah menghela nafas panjang.

" Kau mau? Kau anak tersayangku!" Via segera memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. Cagalli tersenyum senang karna bisa membuat ibunya bahagia.

_'Selama aku bisa, apapun untukmu, ibu.' _ucap cagalli dalam hatinya.

* * *

*****IDK*****

**Cagalli POV**

**Golden Resto**

**19.00**

Setelah aku menyetujui untuk mengikuti kursus dari anak teman ibu, maka disinilah aku berada dengan pria berambut night blue bermata zamrud. Ini adalah pertemuan formal yang ibu rencanakan untuk kami di sebuah restoran kelas atas.

" Jadi namamu Athrun Zala?" Ibu memulai percakapan setelah menu utama sampai di meja. Hurf, ibu aktor yang hebat. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap tidak tahu tentang namanya. Padahal semalaman dia mengobrol dengan ibu pria itu di ponsel.

" _Ha'i_, Mrs. Hibiki." Dia menjawab dengan sangat sopan.

" Panggil saja aku 'tante'. Bisa?"

"baiklah." Dia tersenyum dan ibupun tersenyum. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka lalu kembali pada makananku. Aku kurang aktif dalam percakapan dengan orang yang belum aku kenal.

"Kapan kursus dimulai, Athrun?"

" Itu terserah kapan putri tante siap." Dia menatapku, aku merasakan tatapannya, namun aku tak ingin merespon apapun.

" Bagaimana jika lusa? apa kau tidak sibuk?" ibu menggantikan aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Dia ajukan padaku.

" Lusa ya? hm, tentu."

" Seperti apa yang kau cantumkan di blogmu, Cagalli akan mengikuti kursusmu tiga kali dalam seminggu. Pelajaran yang Cagalli kurang mengerti adalah Matematika. Jadi mohon terfokus pada pelajaran tersebut."

" Seperti yang tante minta". Dengan responnya tersebut, percakapan antara mereka selesai.

Waktu berlalu dengan lamban bagiku yang ingin segera pulang daripada duduk berhadapan dengan orang asing, walaupun ada ibu di sisiku. Aku bersyukur saat makanan kami habis. Tinggal menunggu makanan penutup, aku sangat bersemangat dengan puding vanila yang aku pesan.

" Cagalli, ibu ke belakang dulu, ya?" aku menatap ibuku dan mengangguk saat beliau mulai berdiri.

" Athrun, tante tinggal dulu. Mulailah percakapan, Cagalli agak pendiam jika bersama orang yang belum ia kenal." ibu tersenyum pada Dia dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja kami.

* * *

*****IDK*****

**Athrun POV**

Suasana hening di meja ini, setelah tante Via pergi. Beliau orang yang ramah, rasanya mudah bergaul dengannya daripada putrinya. Dari awal, gadis itu hanya diam dan duduk manis di kursinya. Rambut pirangnya hanya sampai di bahu ringkihnya. Dengan gaun sederhana yang ia pakai, itu memberi kesan lemah pada tampilannya. Apa aku akan mengajar gadis pendiam sepertinya? Itu akan sulit jika tiap pembelajaran dia hanya diam. Apa dia takkan pernah bertanya jika ia tak mengerti?

Aku menatapnya, dia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan mata kami bertemu. Itu adalah mata _amber_ yang jarang aku temui. Dari matanya, ada hal baru yang aku pelajari. Matanya menunjukan sebuah tekad dan penolakan akan hal yang ia tak suka. Matanya menggoyahkan segala pandangan awalku padanya. Dia tidak lemah, matanya benegaskan hal itu. Jadi, mari kita buktikan.

Tangannya perlahan menuju sebuah gelas di tengah meja kami, maka dengan cepat aku berdiri dan mengenggam pergelangan tangannya lalu mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Tanganmu kenapa? Mirip daun bawang." Ucapku sambil menatap matanya yang nampak terkejut.

"Tidak sopan!" Dia segera menarik tangannya dengan cepat, padahal genggamanku cukup kuat pada pergelangannya. Ah, perlawanan yang bagus, aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Akupun kembali duduk di kursiku dan menghela nafas panjang saat dirinya terus menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka.

" Apa kau terbiasa membandingkan tangan orang lain dengan sayuran?" Dia berbicara lagi, suaranya bergema di telingaku. Tidak manja, itu sangat tegas.

" Aku kan tidak perlu sesopan itu dengan orang yang tiga hari dalam seminggu akan bersamaku. Aku tidak suka suasana canggung yang mungkin akan tercipta nanti. Kau juga tidak perlu begitu sopan, aku merasa kau yang pendiam bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Dia terus menatapku, tidak ada sembulat merah seperti gadis lain, dia hanya terus menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. akupun melanjutkan kalimatku.

"jika ada yang tidak kau suka, katakan saja. Dengan begitu, kita akan mudah memahami satu sama lain. Itu akan membantu memperlancar proses belajar-mengajar."

Diapun menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya dia mencoba me_rileks_-kan dirinya. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Baiklah, karena aku akan menjadi muridmu, bagaimana aku memanggilmu? _Sensei_?"

" Jelek, yang lain saja." aku memalingkan wajahku.

" Kalau begitu, Athrun."

" Cepat sekali!" Aku terkejut dan langsung menatapnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis padaku.

" Kau sendiri kan yang bilang untuk tidak sesopan itu? kau bahkan telah menyebut tanganku daun bawang." Senyumnya merekah, sepertinya dia memang bukan gadis pendiam. Dia hanya sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

" Kau benar, baiklah."

" Heh? aku pikir kau akan marah."

"Ada apa? karna kau memanggilku dengan nama depan? nantinya juga kita akan saling mengenal, jadi tak apa, Cagalli."

Kami tersenyum, lalu tante Via datang dan menampilkan wajah ceria saat kami berdua terlihat mulai bergaul. Kami memakan hidangan penutup dengan suasana hangat. Gadis bernama Cagalli itu tidak lagi diam, sesekali ia merespon apa yang kami bicarakan. Dan begitulah akhir dari pertemuan kami ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**hurf.. selesai juga. aku sengaja sekaligus mempublish chap 1 n chap 2. di 2 chapter ini aku menempatkannya seperti prolog. jadi chap 3 akan memulai keseharian cagalli. semoga ada yang suka. aamiin. hehe**

jadi menurut kalian, akankah **AxC **atau **KxC **?  
lacus tentu saja akan jadi tokoh penting lainnya :)


	3. Chapter 3 Di hari pertama kursus

MAAF-_minna_.. Ren lakuin banyak kesalahan. Apalagi ren lupa g sisipin keterangan bahwa percakapan Athrun dan Cagalli mengutip dari anime _favorite_ Ren :D **ZETSUEN NO TEMPEST **tapi tentu saja jalan ceritanya murni milik ren. ;) jika ingin tahu alasannya kenapa, Ren sangat terburu-buru karna mem-_publish _ffc ini di warnet, g bisa santai. Maaf sekali lagi

**Notes : **

Athrun belum tahu Kira dan Cagalli adalah saudara kembar.

Athrun dan Kira sudah lama saling kenal lewat situs jejaring sosial

Soal pasangan belum bisa ditentukan, yang jawab beda-beda sih.. ada yang lebih pilih AxC, ada juga yang pilih KxC. Mungkin sementara AxCxK seperti yang **Cyaaz**-_senpai_ katakan

**jinK 1341** : yupz! Cagalli belum tahu bahwa Athrun adalah teman Kira. Athrun baru tahu sedikit soal Lacus, begitupula Kira

**blondeprincess**a : semoga bisa gtu pair nya :D

**Asuka Mayu** : thank a lot mayu

**Cyaaz-**_**senpai**_ : makasih buat sempetin review _senpai_! makasih atas dukungannya yang bikin ren semangat!

**Ojou risky** : pastinya aka nada athrun ;) n mungkin untuk awal awal ini banyak cerita AsuCaga. Belum kilas balik soal KiCag

**NelshAZ** : makasih atas respon hangatnya. Itu beri ren asupan semangat buat lanjut ;)

**Popcaga** : yeh.. popcaga cukup plinplan juga ;)

**Fuyu** **Aki **: nah, sesuai apa yang telah ren lz dari pesan, begitulah. Kesalahan teknik. Maaf ya.. #ampun deh. makasih untuk reviewnya ;)

**Danny A.N** : ren tau kak g suka cerita romantis. Makasih aja smepetin baca ;)

So, lanjut saja ffcnya **Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise**

Chap 3 : Di hari pertama kursus

**Athrun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk memulai kursus matematika pada putri Hibiki, Cagalli Yula Athha. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama belakang gadis itu bukan 'Hibiki'? Ah, nanti juga aku akan tahu kalau sudah lama mengenalnya. Lagipula, itu urusan pribadi muridku, tugasku hanya mengajar. Aku tegaskan lagi pada diriku, '_Athrun Zala, tugasmu hanya mengajar, kau tidak boleh ingin tahu tentang apapun urusan pribadi muridmu!' _. Aku mengutuk diriku lagi akan rasa penasaran ini tentang gadis yang menarik itu.

Aku telah siap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jins hitam. Apa penampilanku sudah terlihat seperti seorang pengajar? Aku harus menyakinkannya bahwa aku bisa menjadi pengajar yang baik. Dengan tas gendong yang berisi beberapa buku paket dan laptop, aku memulai langkahku untuk meninggalkan apartement ini. Baru saja aku mengunci pintu, suara dering _handphone_ tertangkap telingaku. Ku keluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celanaku, kulihat layarnya dan terteralah siapa yang melakukan panggilan pada _handphone-_ku ini. Itu Dearka, dengan malas aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Dearka?"

" Hy Athrun! Bagaimana harimu?" Aku mendengar suara nyaring Dearka dari jalur lain.

"Jangan basa-basi, katakan apa maumu, Dearka?"

"Kau ini tidak bisa santai sedikit?"

"Aku bisa santai kecuali denganmu."

"Aih, itu menyakitkan, Ath_-kun_!" Dia mulai lagi_ lebay_-nya.

"Hentikan memakai nada itu. Kau seorang lelaki."

"Hehe.. Aku hanya meniru para _fans_-mu. Jadi, sedang apa kau?"

Dia mengingatkanku soal gadis-gadis aneh yang mengaku sebagai _fans_-ku. Aku bahkan bukan aktris, kenapa perlu _fans_ segala? Akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak ada. Mereka membuat hari 'biasa'ku menjadi hancur. Namun akhirnya, hari biasa dapat aku miliki di ORB ini. ORB jauh dari PLANTS, jadi tidak banyak juga yang tahu tentang Zala. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk memiliki kehidupan normal disini. Kembali ke percakapan ..

"Aku sedang menuju halte bis."

"Aku masih tidak percaya seorang Zala menggunakan bis dalam kesehariannya. Apa susahnya kau minta mobil pada orangtuamu? Bibi Lenore kan sangat baik."

"Aku ingin mandiri, Dearka. Oh iya, terimakasih atas bantuanmu untuk membuat pemberitahuan di blogmu soal kursus."

"Oh itu, hehe.. Kau sudah melihatnya?" Kenapa dia terdengar gugup?

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Namun aku sudah memiliki seorang murid sekarang."

"Syukurlah.." Sekarang dia terdengar telah menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ada apa dengannya?

"Baiklah Dearka, jika kau tidak ada keperluan, aku akan memutuskan panggilanmu. Aku sudah naik bis."

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan sahabatku. Jadi, dah.. Semoga kau memiliki hari yang baik."

"Semoga."

Aku mematikan panggilan, lalu menyimpan kembali _handphone_ biru itu di saku celanaku. Butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di kediaman Hibiki, itu rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat nyaman di komplek Akatsuki. Aku membuka gerbang rumah yang tak terkunci itu, lalu membunyikan bel dekat pintu. Tak lama, seseorang membukanya yang ternyata adalah tante Via. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Athrun! Senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Silahkan masuk, akan tante panggilkan Cagalli."

Tante Via menuntunku menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah sofa putih sederhana disertai mejanya. Itu menghadap sebuah televisi, sepertinya ini ruangan keluarga. Sebuah ruang yang menurutku berukuran pas dan nyaman. Kemudian tante Via menaiki tangga yang ada di samping rungan ini. Aku bisa melihat anak tangga disamping kanan rungan ini yang mana samping kiri ruangan ini adalah sebuah dapur yang elegan.

Aku jadi merindukan rumahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendatangi rumah seseorang di ORB. Teman lamaku tidak ada yang bersekolah di ORB, jadi semua benar-benar baru bagiku. Kapan-kapan, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kira. Dia kan sahabatku, kami sudah saling mengenal selama 2 tahun lewat situs jejaring sosial. Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa dapat satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengannya.

"Ahm! Hobby anda itu melamun, _sensei_?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kanan dimana aku menangkap arah suara tersebut. Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu sedang berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Dengan celana selutut dan kaos bergambar bintang berwarna kuning, ia terlihat manis dan lucu. Manis? Padahal dia tidak memakai rok seperti gadis seusianya. Dia benar-benar menarik.

"Maaf jika aku melamun tadi. Tapi tolong jangan panggil aku _sensei, _Cagalli."

"Terserah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Dia duduk di lantai dan menatapku. "Lebih enak lesehan, duduk di sofa sulit untuk menulis." Jelasnya saat aku menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ya, kau benar." Akupun duduk di lantai-ralat, kami duduk diatas karpet merah. Aku membuka buku paketku dan memberikan kertas untuknya menghitung. Untuk permulaan, kami akan belajar tentang Sistem Bilangan Real. Proses belajar-mengajar cukup berjalan baik selama 15 menit. Namun setelah itu, ia mulai tidak bisa tenang. Dia memainkan bolpoinnya, lalu mencoret kertas yang aku beri dan menggambar tokoh animasi seperti Doraemon –walau aku pikir tidak mirip- dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Seandainya saja ada alat canggih milik Doraemon."

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada?" Tanyaku menatapnya dengan kesal karna beberapa menit ini ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang aku bahas.

"Apa ada alat agar aku menjadi jenius?" Dia bertanya dengan polos. Ya ampun! Aku kesal padanya, tapi amarahku hilang melihat wajah polosnya. Ada apa sih dengan dia? Awalnya seperti gadis pendiam, lalu saat dipancing, dia benar-benar marah, lalu cerewet hanya karna aku melamun. Sekarang ia begitu polos!

"Tunjukan lagi yang lainnya." Aku manatap langsung ke matanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan sangat polos.

"Ekspresimu. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak."

Dia menjatuhkan bolpoinnya dan menatapku dengan heran. Mata kami bertemu, sekali lagi aku mengagumi mata indah itu. Aku rasa, mengajarnya akan sangat merepotkan karna sikapnya yang sulit kubaca. Namun, mungkin aku akan menikmatinya.

'_K__au tahu, Kira? Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun. Kali ini, aku tarik kata-kataku. Ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku.'_

.

***IDK***

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi dalam _café paradise_. Dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, ia memperhatikan langit biru yang nampak di balik jendela _café_ tersebut. Hatinya begitu berdetak kencang kala ingat apa alasan ia duduk disana. Menunggu seseorang, pangerannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Lacus_-san._"

Pria yang baru saja sampai, duduk di meja yang sama, berhadapan dengan sang putri merah muda. Sang putri tersenyum manis, pada pangerannya, seorang pria bermahkotakan surai cokelat dengan mata indah, _amesthy_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kira-_san."_

**TBC**

Jadi sejauh ini, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa lacus jatuh cinta pada kira? Lalu mengapa? Bagaimana ceritanya? Juga dengan Athrun, apa dia sudah menyukai Cagalli? Atau hanya penasaran saja? Karna kita belum tau apa hubungan athrun dengan lacus :D. _–aku selalu berusaha percaya diri dengan ffc-ku yang pas-pasan atau terbilang jelek ini __ tolong dukung n kasih saran yang lembut ya.. mentalku sangat parah. Aku hanya penggemar gundam seed yang ingin menuangkan inspirasi atau khayalanku tentang mereka disini._

**special thanks to : Cyaaz-senpai! :D, Danny A.N , ****jinK 1342, blondeprincess**a, **Asuka Mayu**, **Ojou risky**, **NelshAZ**, **Popcaga**, **Fuyu** **Aki.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hujan di ORB

**Cyaaz** : Makasih atas semangatnya! ;) udah agak lesu nih. Hehe..  
**NelshAZ** : Semoga di chap4 ini agak kebayang hubungan Kira-Athrun. ini juga udah sedikit agak panjang. hehe

**popcaga** : Hehe.. maaf deh.. #ampun.. nih di chap ini ada KiraCaga

**blondeprincessa** : Tebak-tebak.. belum tentu nih pair-nya maaf update lama.. moga tetep setia nyimak.

**Asuka Mayu** : thank you so much ;)

**reinaryuzaki** : Di chap ini termasuk KxL ga, ya? hehe.. moga sedikit memuaskanmu, reina . Eh btw, namaku reni :D

**Anonim** : makasih banget ya

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4, Hujan di ORB**

**.**

"Terimakasih sudah menerima tawaranku, Kira-_san_"

"Tentu, itu bukan masalah jika aku memiliki waktu. Lagipula ini tentang sahabatku, Athrun, kan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda atau kita sebut saja Lacus, tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan segelas _Cappucino _yang tadi ia pesan. _'kenapa rasanya sakit?'_ Lacus mencoba mengilangkan apa yang ia rasa dan mengangkat kembali wajahnya untuk menemui sepasang bola _amethyst_ di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini tentang Athrun. Kau tahu? aku berasal dari PLANTS, sama sepertinya. Dan lebih dari itu, aku sebenarnya adalah tunangannya."

"Heh? Aku baru tahu tentang itu." Kira terkejut, selama ia mengenal Athrun, ia tidak tahu bahwa Athrun memiliki seorang tunangan.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Kira-_san_.. memang ini pertunangan yang orangtua kami rencanakan baru-baru ini. Mungkin sebenarnya Athrun belum tahu apapun soal ini."

"Pantas aku tidak tahu. Biasanya ia terbuka padaku, rasanya aneh jika ia tidak menceritakan hal penting ini."

"Begitukah? Kalian benar-benar sahabat, ya?" Lacus tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan pria di depannya.

"Kami baru bertemu selama sekitar dua bulan, tapi kami sudah cukup saling mengenal di sebuah jejaring sosial."

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal di sana?"

"Hu'um. Nama akunnya, **AZ-justice. **Pertama kami saling menyapa adalah ketika aku mem_posting_ sebuah rakitan Gundam. Ternyata kami memiliki kegemaran yang sama. Setelah beberapa kali kami saling _share_ mengenai Gundam, kami mulai menyapa layaknya seorang teman. Kami mulai membahas _hobby_ lain kami, kehidupan sekolah, pelajaran, keluarga, dan lain sebagainya. Entah sejak kapan, kamipun mulai menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat." Kira tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tidak ada rahasia diantara kalian?"

Kira tersenyum sedih saat beberapa hal di pikirannya yang sempat terlupakan, kini kembali teringat. _'Rahasia, ya?' _Kira mengalihkan pandangannya, kini yang menjadi fokusnya adalah langit biru di balik jendela _café._

" Mungkin ada, kami bukan seperti gadis-gadis yang secara rinci menceritakan semua hal pribadi kami walau pada sahabat. Mungkin ada, beberapa hal yang sempat tak terucap."

* * *

_**Flashback On :**_

Kira menghampiri laptop _silver_nya saat didengar bahwa laptopnya berbunyi, tanda e-mail masuk. Dibukanya jendela obrolan yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan si pengirim e-mail.

**AZ-justice** : Sedang ada waktu luang, kah?

**KY-Freedom **: Kenapa kau?! Aku sedang menunggu kabar dari dia, sudah tiga hari kami tidak bertemu!

**AZ-justice **: Berhenti berharap ini e-mail dari pacarmu, Kira! :D

**KY-Freedom **: Heh?! Apa yang salah dengan berharap e-mail darinya? Dia gadisku :p

**AZ-justice **: Haha.. aku pikir kau tidak termasuk golongan pria _lebay_. Ternyata termasuk :D

**KY-Freedom **: Terserahlah :p yang penting aku bukan pria jomblo _forever _:p

**AZ-justice **: Kau menyindirku? Aku hanya belum menemukan gadis yang tepat.:p

**KY-Freedom **: Akui saja bahwa kau kalah olehku dalam hal ini, Zala :D

**AZ-justice **: Aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari gadismu, Yamato :p

**KY-Freedom **:_Just in your dream_ :p

**AZ-justice **: Katakan seperti apa gadismu itu, maka akan ku dapatkan yang lebih baik darinya :p . Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa gadismu memiliki rambut pirang, apa lebihnya? Banyak gadis yang berambut pirang di dunia ini, Kira. Kenapa begitu mencintainya ?

**KY-Freedom **: Pria yang tak punya rasa cinta takkan mengerti :p dia segalanya bagiku. Kau akan tahu tentangnya nanti.

**AZ-justice **: Kapan?

_**Flashback off.**_

* * *

Kira ingat, percakapan terakhir dengan sahabatnya tentang pacarnya pada saat itu. Sahabatnya tidak tahu siapa pacar Kira di masalalu. Dan mungkin, _**'Athrun takkan pernah tahu'**._Kira memejamkan matanya, tak peduli betapa ramai suasana di sini, ia merasa sepi. Suatu waktu, ia merasa sangat sepi, seperti saat ini.

"Kira-_san_?"

Kira tersadar dari 'dunia-nya', ia melihat seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Tentu saja, dia masih di sini, kenapa Kira bahkan melupakannya? rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya kala melihat 'bola' _sapphire_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kira-_san_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lacus-san."

"_Iie_..'Lacus' saja, jangan begitu formal Kira-_san_. Kita kan teman."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga, jangan Kira-_san. _Cukup 'Kira' saja." Kira tersenyum lembut, membuat gadis di depannya pun tersenyum.

"_A-ano_…boleh aku meminta bantuanmu, Kira?"

"Jika aku bisa, boleh."

"_Arigatou!"_

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apa Athrun belum punya orang yang ia suka?"

"Aku rasa demikian."

"Tolong, Kira!" Lacus berdiri, lalu membungkukan badannya."Tolong bantu aku untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Aku sengaja disekolahkan di ORB ini untuk bisa dekat dengan tunanganku. Tapi kelas kami berbeda jauh, aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi jika bukan padamu, Kira. Terlebih, aku dengar kau dekat dengannya."

"Sudah, kembali duduk, Lacus." Lacus pun duduk dan menatap Kira dengan 'harap-harap cemas'.

"Aku akan membantumu, Lacus."

Senyum merekah di bibir Lacus, ia senang bahwa Kira bersedia membantunya. Tapi, senyum itu rasanya tak sepenuhnya dapat ia berikan dengan tulus. Karena sebagian hatinya, entah kenapa tidak merasakan perasaan senang itu. Ia bingung.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

** Lacus POV **

Ini hari ke-2 MOS, aku segera berlari menuju kelas sementaraku saat sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.05. Jelas aku sudah terlambat, keringat sudah jatuh dari keningku. Aku merasa gemetar, takut. Aku tahu, MOS di SMA ini sangatlah ketat, sudah dipastikan bahwa aku akan dihukum untuk keterlambatanku ini.

Pintu kelasku terbuka, dengan nafas _ngos-ngosan_, aku segera memasuki kelas itu dan mendapati suasana sunyi. Semua menatap ke arahku, aku membatu.

"Hey anak baru! Baru hari ke-2 saja kau sudah telat"

"Ma-maaf!"

Aku membungkukan badanku, aku sangat ingin mengatakan alasan kenapa aku telat, tapi tentu itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai sebuah alibi murahan. Aku hanya berharap, kakak kelas yang sedang membentakku merasa iba padaku dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghukumku. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, dia menghukumku untuk berlari sepuluh putaran di lapang basket sekolah ini.

Maka segera aku lakukan, walau dengan tenaga yang hampir habis, aku berjalan dengan salah satu kakak kelas untuk melaksanakan apa yang menjadi hukumanku.

"Aku lihat, kau sangat kelelahan. Kau ingin aku membebaskanmu dari hukuman ini?"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar kakak kelasku –salah satu anggota OSIS- yang aku tahui bernama Shanny mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia berbalik, mungkin menyadari bahwa aku berhenti melangkah.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya tersenyum, sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang kasihan padaku. Tentu saja harusnya demikian, kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan, terlihat dari nafasku yang masih tidak teratur dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan leherku.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Senyumku hilang seketika, apalagi saat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Berkencanlah denganku"

Oh tidak, tentu ada diantara mereka yang mengambil kesempatan dari adik kelas mereka. Contohnya dia.

"Tidak seharusnya anda sebagai anggota OSIS melakukan hal seperti itu. Anda salah satu yang terbaik dari angkatan anda, bukan? Anda yang terpilih, bersikaplah layaknya kedudukan anda, jangan mengotori jabatan anda dengan hal seperti itu."

Aku mendengar suara maskulin dari belakangku, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Walau perkataannya benar, dia hanya menggali kuburnya sendiri untuk saat ini jika ia salah satu siswa tahun ajaran baru ini.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya pada kakak kelasmu mengatakan hal itu!"

'_Pada kakak kelas? Berarti dia seangkatan denganku?'_aku segera membalikkan badanku dan mendapatkan sosok pria berambut cokelat menghadap kami. Seingatku, ia adalah anak yang duduk di depanku. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi?

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu bocah!" kakak kelasku ini sepertinya benar-benar marah, namun pria di hadapanku tetap menatapnya datar, betapa beraninya ia.

"Dengan alasan apa?" entah perintah dari mana, tubuhku tiba-tiba bergerak untuk melangkah mendekati pria ber-_tag name _**Kira Yamato** dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya karna takut akan aura yang kakak kelas itu keluarkan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak sopan dengan kakak kelasmu!"

"Tidak sopan? Apa yang saya katakan salah? Lalu dengan alasan itu anda menghukum saya? Tentu anda yang salah jika anda melakukan hal itu. Anda tahu? Saya kesini atas persetujuan Heine-_senpai _untuk menggantikan Lacus-_san_ atas hukuman yang ia terima. Heine -_senpai_ adalah ketua OSIS di sini, bukan? Dia marah saat mendengar Lacus-_san _yang dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan malah dihukum untuk berlari sepuluh putaran."

"Ba-bagaimana ia tahu?!" kakak kelasku sepertinya mulai panik.

"Saya yang melapor padanya." Kira-_san_ menyeringai, sepertinya ia bukan anak biasa yang tunduk pada hukum di dunia ini jika ia merasa, ia benar diatasnya.

"_Cih.._awas saja kau! Kau bisa bebas untuk kali ini, Yamato!" setelah matanya tertuju pada _tag name_ Kira-_san, _ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku bernafas lega, sepertinya aku mendapat istirahat sejenak untuk tubuh penatku ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera menyesaikan hukumannya agar aku bisa kembali ke kelas."

Aku terkejut, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju lapang basket _out door,_ meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri terpaku setelah kepergiannya. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat lelah dan tak mampu berlari. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya, lalu tersenyum.

'_Kau pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab, kau bisa saja lari atas hukuman yang kau ambil. Kau malah menerimanya? Kenapa kau menolongku, Kira-san? Jika kau ingin mendapatkan perhatianku, harusnya setelah argument itu kau berbalik padaku dan menanyakan keadaanku, bukan malah langsung berlari untuk menuntaskan hukuman itu. Dasar aneh, , terimakasih banyak untuk dirimu. Aku akan selalu ingat akan hari ini '_

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

Sejak saat itu Lacus mulai memperhatikan pria yang duduk di depannya, hingga masa orientasi siswa berakhir dan mereka terpisah. Hanya sampai saat itu, ada hal yang berharga bagi Lacus, setidaknya ia dan Kira sudah mulai berteman dan bertukar nomor ponsel. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, Lacus tidak berani memulai untuk menghubungi Kira lebih awal. Saat ini, tunangannya menjadi jembatan penghubung bagi Lacus untuk menghubungi Kira. _'Bolehkan, aku berteman baik dengan sahabatmu ini, Athrun?'_

* * *

***IDK***

**Hibiki's Home**

"Bisa-bisa aku gemuk jika tiap kursus seperti ini." Athrun berbisik saat ia mulai merapikan barang-barangnya karena kursus hari ini telah selesai.

"Hey kau! Aku mendengarnya! Seharusnya kau bersyukur ibuku berbaik hati menyiapkan cemilan untukmu!" Cagalli memberi _Death-glare_ pada sang guru.

"Tapi tak sebanyak itu juga, dan tak seharusnya memaksa tamu untuk memakannya." Ternyata sang guru tidak merasa bahwa muridnya daritadi memberi _Death-glare_ padanya. Ia tetap santai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau!"

_pletak!_

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?" Athrun terkejut atas tindakan muridnya –Cagalli- yang beberapa detik lalu memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ia gulung. "Kau tidak sopan pada gurumu!" Athrun sedikit kesal, ia melotot pada gadis di depannya yang telah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

'_aku menemukannya lagi, ekspresi lainmu, **kesal**.'_Athrun tersenyum menatap gadis yang kini memalingkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal. Kemudian, Athun berdiri dengan menggendong tas hitamnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Cagalli.

Senyum Athrun tak hilang ketika gadis didepannya tak menyadari kehadirannya di samping kiri si gadis, saat si gadis 'sibuk' memalingkan wajah ke arah kanan. Sangat dekat, hanya satu jengkal jarak antara Athrun dengan Cagalli. Athrun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Cagalli, Cagalli terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah kanan dimana bola _amber_-nya bertemu _emerald_.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada tuan pemilik bola _emerald _itu.

"Kau memegang buku ku, Cagalli."

Cagalli melihat ke bawah untuk melihat bahwa tangan kanannya memang sedang menggenggam sebuah buku, yang jelas milik Athrun Zala.

"Hanya mengambilnya, tidak perlu memegang tanganku."Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tante Via itu sangat baik, aku bukan tidak suka dengan perlakuannya padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan. Ingat? aku digaji olehnya."

"Kau mengatakan hal itu untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu tau apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesal karena aku. Kau kan sempat kesal saat aku seperti tak menghargai kebaikan ibumu." Athrun tersenyum, Cagalli tersenyum kecil dan bergumam kata 'terimakasih' pada Athrun.

"Antarkan aku ke depan. Tante Via tadi keluar, kan? Jadi aku tak perlu ijin pulang pada beliau. Dan sampaikan salamku padanya, ya?"

Athrun tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Cagalli dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Cagalli tak melawan, ia masih bingung akan perlakuan pria ini. Cagalli memperhatikan Athrun dari belakang, _'Athrun ternyata tinggi, ya? Mungkin lebih tinggi dari 'dia.' _Cagalli tersenyum sedih mengingat 'dia'.

"Nanti untuk selanjutnya, kita kursus di tempat lain saja, oke?" Athrun berbalik dan menghadap Cagalli saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Hibiki.

"Tempat lain? Kenapa?"

"Sudah aku bilang tadi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan tante Via."

"Tapi dimana jika bukan disini?"Cagalli sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti di perpustakaan kota? Itu tidak begitu jauh dari sini, kan?"

"Terserah, hubungi saja aku."

Seringai muncul di bibir Athrun, sebuah keberuntungan menyertainya. "Menghubungimu? Lewat apa? Ponsel? Nomormu?"

"He? Haruskah aku memberikannya?"Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu ide mu."

"Baik,baik! Lepaskan dulu tanganku!"

Oh iya, Athrun baru sadar bahwa ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Cagalli. Dengan pelan, ia melepas tangan Cagalli dan mengambil bukunya.

Mereka bertukar nomor, Cagalli tersenyum jahil saat mengetik sebuah nama untuk kontak baru di _handphone_-nya itu. '**AZ-Baka**', itulah nama yang cagalli pakai untuk nomor baru tersebut. Dilain pihak, Athrun pun tersenyum jahil membaca nama yang ia pakai untuk kontak baru, '**Murid Bodoh**'.

"Saatnya pulang, _Jaa_…"

"_Jaa…._"

Athrun pulang, dia tersenyum kecil saat ia meninggalkan kediaman Hibiki dan sempat berbalik untuk menemukan gadis berambut pirang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Ah, gadis itu sungguh sopan menunggu tamunya hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Perasaan hangat Athrun rasakan, hari-harinya takkan membosankan atas warna yang gadis pirang itu janjikan lewat mata _amber_-nya. Esok harus segera datang, _'aku ingin menceritakan tentangnya pada Kira'_.

* * *

***IDK***

**Hibiki's Home**

_Clek.._

Diluar baru saja turun hujan, Kira segera membuka pintu rumahnya saat ia sampai. Dia pikir rumahnya akan terkunci melihat suasana sepi dari luar, seperti tak ada satupun penghuni di dalamnya. Ternyata tak dikunci, _'siapa di rumah?'_ pikir Kira saat ia menelusuri sepinya tiap ruangan.

Kaki Kira menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju lantai dua untuk dapat sampai di kamarnya. Rambutnya basah karena hujan, tapi syukur pakaiannya tidak begitu basah berhubung hujan mengguyurnya hanya dari garasi rumahnya menuju pintu depan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, hanya sebuah handuk yang bisa mengeringkan rambutnya dan satu set pakaian yang hangat.

Sebentar lagi sampai, ia sudah dapat melihat pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan pintu kamar lain, kamar adiknya. Tunggu dulu, kamar itu terbuka. Kira menengok ke dalamnya, menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu sedang menatap luar yang mana jendelanya _ia_ buka. Itu adiknya, dengan baju kuning lengan pendek dan celana selutut.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kira memutuskan untuk bertanya, si pirang berbalik, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Langitnya gelap." Gadis itu menjawab, tapi bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Kira ajukan. Kira mengerti bahwa sang adik sedang memperhatikan langit. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat sang adik berdiri dan menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Kau itu mudah kedinginan, jangan sengaja membuka jendela saat suhu rendah." Kini mereka berhadapan, dekat.

"Kau basah, Kira." Gadis itu –Cagalli- menyentuh rambut cokelat milik kakaknya.

"Ya, Bagaimana kursus mu? Apa berjalan lancar?"

"Begitulah, apa yang ia terangkan mudah aku pahami." Sang adik menyentuh pipi si kakak. "Kau kemana saja?"

"Bertemu seseorang."

"Laki-laki? Atau perempuan?" Mata mereka bertemu. _Amber_ menatap _amethyst _dengan lekat. Pemilik mata _Amber_ itu seolah sedang membaca hal apa yang terjadi pada pemilik mata _amethyst_ tersebut. Akankah ada yang kakaknya sembunyikan? saat mata mereka bertemu, tak ada celah bagi mereka untuk berbohong.

"Perempuan."

Kakaknya tidak berbohong, matanya mengatakan hal itu. "Oh.." tangan sang adik turun ke bawah dengan lemas.

Hujan tetap mengguyur sebagian kota ORB pada sore itu. Hujan yang sepertinya tak akan reda dalam waktu yang cepat. Angin menghembus cukup kencang, memaksa siapapun dalam kuasanya untuk segera menghangatkan diri agar lebih nyaman.

"Kau kedinginan." Tanpa respon, tanpa persetujuan atau penolakan, sang kakak semakin mendekatan diri pada adiknya dan memeluk tubuh kecil sang adik. Erat, sangat erat.

* * *

***IDK***

.

.

**Hujan di ORB**, seorang ibu berambut cokelat tidak bisa pulang dari rumah temannya karena khawatir akan ada badai di tengah jalan.

**Hujan di ORB**, seorang dokter spesialis anak ber-_tag name_ Hibiki Ulen sibuk dengan beberapa pasiennya.

**Hujan di ORB**, gadis bersurai merah muda duduk termenung di depan perapian, berharap bisa mendapatkan kehangatan.

**Hujan di ORB**, pria bermata _emerald_ duduk di kasur apartementnya memandangi sebuah nomor di layar ponselnya.

**Hujan di ORB**, kakak beradik mencoba berbagi kehangatan.

**Hujan di ORB**, dua insan yang pernah terikat di masalalu mencoba saling mengerti dengan arti kehangatan yang mereka beri pada masing-masing dari mereka.

**Hujan di ORB, kapan akan berakhir?**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks to : Cyaaz-senpai! :D, Danny A.N , jinK 1342, blondeprincessa, Asuka Mayu, Ojou risky, NelshAZ, Popcaga, Fuyu Aki, reinaryuzaki, Anonim.**


	5. Chapter 5 Aku dan dia adalah sahabat

**FFC ini Update ASAP special for Wolfy-senpai yang sadisnya tingkat dewa (Cyazz) n nee-chan tersayang yang super nyebelin (pandamwuchan). Mereka memaksa -ralat, SANGAT memaksa. jadi, jika banyak kesalahan... silahkan salahkan mereka ;)**

**pandamwucha :** Kira ga bakalan tau dulu soal perasaan Athrun :) pengen deh nyiksa KiCag.. Biar nee-chan mewek :p . BaMou orang tasikmalaya... sunda :)

Guest : Ini juga ada adegan KiCag.. dikit sih. hehe

G punya Akun : Ini udah agak cepet. Tapi termasuk cepet ga ya? moga kamu g terlalu lama nunggu ya :)

NelshAZ : Nel-san.. maaf ini pendek lagi ;( silahkan salahkan **Cyaaz **n **Pandamwuchan**.. eh iya, makasih atas kritik yang membangunnya ya :) ni e-mail udah ren italic ;)

Asuka Mayu : Thanks again :) Oh iya.. Aku tunggu kelanjutan your fanfic ;)

Fuyu Aki : kurang kreatif ni ren nya -_- semoga fuyu masih berkenan membaca.

Cyaaz : Susah nih senpai ilangin typo.. ;(

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Aku dan Dia adalah sahabat**

**.**

**.**

**Kira POV**

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Suara bel..

Suara bel tertangkap telingaku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang sedikit buram karena baru terbangun dari mimpi.

Yang pertama tertangkap mataku, wajah polos yang terbingkai surai emas. Aku tersenyum, senang rasanya orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah dia. Teringatlah, aku tertidur di tempat tidurnya setelah mencoba membaringkannya yang tiba-tiba terlelap saat kami berpelukan.

'_Bukan waktunya melamun, Kira..' _

Saat aku mencoba berdiri, pintu kamar ini terbuka dan nampaklah sosok wanita yang sudah biasa aku panggil 'ibu'.

"Kau disini rupanya, Kira. Rumah ini terlihat sepi dari luar, lampu rumah juga belum dinyalakan. Yah.. Kecuali kamar Cagalli. Ibu sempat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu saat sadar pintu tak dikunci. Syukur kau dan Cagalli baik-baik saja." Ibu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku, tepat di samping tempat tidur Cagalli.

"Maaf, bu.. Kami tertidur tadi. Cagalli sepertinya sangat kelelahan hari ini." Aku berdiri dan menghadapnya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, ya.. Ibu senang kau begitu perhatian dengan adikmu." Ibu membungkukan badannya dan menarik selimut untuk mengahangatkan tubuh Cagalli.

"Tentu saja, **dia adik tersayangku**, bu.." Aku tersenyum pada ibu, ibupun tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku.

"Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam jika kau mau, Kira. Ibu dan ayah sudah makan tadi di luar. Ini sudah pukul Sembilan malam, kau lapar?"

"Tidak usah, ibu. Aku rasa, aku akan segera tidur."

"Baiklah, mari kita biarkan adikmu tertidur lelap. Ibu harap, dia bermimpi indah. Sama untukmu pula, Kira.. Bermimpilah yang indah. _Oyasumi_."

Ibu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari kamar ini. Aku tetap berdiri, sampai terdengar langkah kaki dari seseorang yang menuruni tangga. Ibu tentu sudah ke lantai bawah, sesaat aku terdiam, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur **adik manisku**.

Aku menatap wajah damainya, rasa _familiar_ ini sudah sangat aku rindukan berbulan-bulan ini. Bukan hal baru untuknya, tertidur dihadapanku. Bukan hal baru untukku, untuk bisa memperhatikan wajah damainya. Aku sangat menikmatinya, tiap 'gambar' yang tertangkap mataku tentangnya. Aku sangat menyukainya, wajah polosnya, wajah marahnya, wajah damainya, semuanya.

**Adikku**, Cagalli.. Kau selalu bisa membuat kakakmu bahagia tanpa kau sadari hanya dengan melihat kau baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyayangimu.. aku sangat menyayangimu."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, sungguh hangat nafas yang ia keluarkan. Hidung kami bersentuhan, tanganku menangkup kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum, lalu memiringkan wajahku dan memberikan kecupan hangat di pipinya.

"Oyasumi, mimpi indah."

.

.

_Malam ini akan segera berlalu, aku ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan membawa pergi perih yang dirasakannya. Aku ingin waktu cepat berlalu, lalu datang membawa senyum untuk wajahnya. Aku ingin waktu cepat berlalu, untuk adikku, untuk Cagalli._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**ORB High School**

**07.30**

Ini pagi yang normal, seperti biasanya dikehidupan sekolahku. Aku memasuki kelas, saling bersapa dengan teman lainnya, lalu duduk di kursiku. Aku menatap keluar, anak-anak dari klub olahraga seperti biasanya dihari sabtu memulai kegiatan mereka untuk berlari pagi. Ini keadaan sekolah yang normal. Begitu normal, sampai aku sadari ada yang _abnormal_ tentang hari ini ketika mataku mengarah ke pintu masuk kelas.

Aku melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahku, seseorang yang sudah sangat _familiar_ bagiku. Dan padanya, sesuatu yang _abnormal_ terjadi.

Dia sahabatku, Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala, anak jenius yang selalu menarik perhatian orang lain dengan aura kesempurnaannya. Athrun Zala, anak jenius yang selalu nampak serius. Athrun Zala, anak jenius yang biasanya memasang wajah dingin saat berjalan sendirian.

Dan siapakah yang berjalan ke arahku? Dia berwajah dan berfostur Athrun Zala, tapi yang ini… tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin Athrun Zala saat dirinya berjalan kearahku dengan..

..

..

_CENGENGESAN_!

"Ohayou! Kira!"

Aku terkejut, suaranya pun persis sama dengan Athrun Zala. Dia duduk di sampingku dengan tak menghilangkan _blink-blink_ yang muncul di sekitarnya saat bibirnya tak kembali ke 'posisi' biasanya, dia tetap tersenyum aneh.

"A-apa kau Athrun Zala?"

Aku bertanya gugup padanya, duduk ku tak lagi nyaman saat orang di sampingku ini menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja. Kau berpikir aku siapa? Alien?"

Dia menatapku, aku membatu di posisiku.

'_Ya! Aku pikir kau alien!' _itulah yang aku pikirkan.

"La-lalu, jika kau Athrun Zala, kenapa tingkahmu aneh?"

"_Woh_! Benarkah tingkahku aneh?" dia seperti terkejut, "Maaf, Kira. Aku sedang bahagia hari ini. hehe.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah se-bahagia ini"

"Kira! Aku bukan Gay! :D " Dia tersenyum lebaaaaarrrrrrrr sekali.

"Heh?!"

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Ath, apa kau punya versi baru dari Gundam yang baru dirilis minggu kemarin?

_**AZ-Justice**_ : Aku punya. Kau bisa melihatnya di album fotoku.

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Thanks!

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_**KY-Freedom**__ : _Oy oy, ada yang aneh dengan album fotomu.

_**AZ-Justice**_ : _Nani_?

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Ada fotomu yang sedang dicium oleh temanmu. Siapa namanya? Dearka?

_**AZ-Justice**_ : Oh, itu ya.. dia memang anak yang iseng _plus_ jahil.

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Kau pria yang cantik sejujurnya, Athrun.

_**AZ-Justice**_ : APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?! :

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Apa kau gay? #_innocent_

_**AZ-Justice**_ : Haha.. jangan bercanda, Kira. Aku masih normal. #aku rasa

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Aku rasa?

_**AZ-Justice**_ : Yah.. aku memang kurang tertarik dengan lawan jenisku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tertarik pada sesama jenis.

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Okey, okey.. itu masalahmu. Aku hanya mengingatkan, aku sudah punya pacar. Dia gadis yang manis, lebih manis darimu.

_**AZ-Justice**_ : Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…

_**KY-Freedom**_ : Athrun, aku tahu bahwa aku pria yang menarik dan menawan #PD. Tapi aku sudah memiliki dia, aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya. Aku juga hanya menganggapmu sahabatku, tolong mengerti, ya..

_**AZ-Justice**_ : _Huek! #_Muntah. AKU BUKAN GAY!

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

"Kira! Aku bukan Gay! Aku benar-benar bukan Gay!" Athrun terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuktikannya?"

"Aku… tertarik pada seorang perempuan." Dia mulai tenang, dia tersenyum dan menatapku. "Ini perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan, Kira. Aku sungguh tertarik padanya."

Aku diam terpaku mendengar pengakuannya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah berkata apapun soal perempuan. Sekarang ia disini, dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar saat mengatakan hal yang aku anggap tabu baginya. Dia sungguh-sungguh, aku senang bahwa sahabatku akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai. Tapi saat aku ingat akan satu hal…

'_Tidak! Dia tidak boleh suka pada siapapun! Dia sudah punya tunangan!'_ aku panik, bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu saat gadis-gadis mendekatinya ia bilang pada mereka bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Lalu kenapa saat ini ia berkata ia tertarik pada seseorang? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Konyol!

"Tu-tunggu Athrun, kau benar-benar tertarik pada seorang perempuan? Kau serius? Kau tidak hanya tertarik karna penampilannya, kan? Maksudku, mungkin itu hanya kagum atau apa _gitu_.."

"Hm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya 2 kali, aku merasa penasaran akannya, Kira."

"Seperti apa gadis itu? Dia sangat cantik? Kau, kau tahu Lacus Clyne, kan? Apa gadis itu lebih cantik dari dia?" kenapa denganku? Aku seperti benar-benar panik. Lucu..

"Aku bilang ia menarik, Kira. Lacus itu tipe putri, terbalik dengannya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Itu Rahasia. Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah merasa bahwa aku mencintainya."

"_Yokatta!" _aku bernafas lega, syukurlah Athrun belum benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Kira?" Athrun menatapku dengan bingung, aku tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat padanya untuk melihat ke depan saat guru pelajaran pertama sudah datang.

'_Aku harus cepat bertindak, aku harus mendekatkannya pada Lacus sebelum Athrun benar-benar menyukai gadis itu'_

* * *

**ORB High School**

**14.00**

**Normal POV**

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.." Gadis berambut pirang sebahu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi syukurlah sudah waktunya pulang. Kau bisa cepat istirahat di rumah, Cagalli." Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya berkomentar walau ia sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tahu, Lacus? Aku senang bahwa orang yang sebangku denganku adalah kau."

"Heh? _Nande_?" Lacus merapikan roknya, lalu duduk manis di kursinya lagi setelah selasai memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Lacus pikir, mungkin bukan hal yang buruk untuk menunggu temannya yang dengan lesu menatap langit biru itu.

"Aku kurang baik dalam mencari teman. Saat SMP, aku tidak akrab dengan teman sebangku ku karna aku terlalu pendiam dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Lama kelamaan, mungkin ia bosan menyapaku dan menemukan teman yang lain. Tapi kau berbeda, Lacus. Kau dengan sabar terus menyapaku dan mencoba mengajakku bicara hingga aku terbiasa denganmu. Terimakasih." Cagalli tersenyum menatap Lacus.

Lacus terdiam, jarang untuknya melihat gadis yang sebangku dengannya tersenyum. Lacus ikut tersenyum setelah beberapa detik dan menatap ke depan.

"Saat pertama datang ke ORB, aku ragu bahwa aku akan betah di kota ini dengan bibiku. Aku memang tidak sulit untuk bergaul, tapi tentu saja aku orang yang selektif dalam memilih teman dekat. Aku ingin, dia menjadi orang yang akan melengkapi kekuranganku dan memberi warna lain di hidupku yang tak aku miliki. Aku berharap, teman dekatku berbeda denganku agar kami bisa saling berbagi. Dan kau duduk disana, sendiri dan menatap langit. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku bergerak sendiri mengarah padamu. Aku selalu percaya pada instingku, maka aku duduk di kursi ini dan bertekad akan menjadi temannya. Teman dekatnya, teman dekat seseorang ber_tag-name _Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli tak percaya akan perasaannya, perasaan hangat yang mengalir di hatinya kala gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat jujur akan perasaannya. Cagalli, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kehilangan Mirri merasakan kepingan _puzzle-_nya kembali ditemukan. Cagalli tersenyum lega, dia percaya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Cagalli percaya pada senyum dari pemilik bola _sapphire _nan indah itu.

"Mari kita berteman baik, Cagalli. Mari kita saling berbagi hingga tak ada lagi yang berbeda diantara kita."

Lacus menghadap Cagalli dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Cagalli sempat menatapnya, lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Lacus. Sumpah jari kelingking.

"Hu'um. Mari menjadi teman, Lacus."

Senyum merekah di bibir kedua gadis ini. Pada hari sabtu itu, mereka bertekad bahwa mereka akan mencoba untuk saling mengerti dan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Apapun, bahkan untuk hal yang sebenarnya belum mereka ketahui. Siapa Lacus? Siapa Cagalli? Mereka mengikat janji dengan orang yang baru mereka tahui namanya saja. Mereka tahu itu, namun baik Lacus ataupun Cagalli, percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun-Kira, Lacus-Cagalli. Mereka adalah dua pasang sahabat yang sedang mencoba untuk benar-benar menjadi sahabat. Banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui di dunia ini. Ah, jangankan di dunia ini, banyak yang tidak mereka ketahui akan apa yang terjadi pada orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

**Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui?** Athrun tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi pacar Kira di masalalu.

**Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui? **Kira tidak tahu siapa gadis yang menarik perhatian Athrun.

**Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui? **Cagalli tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya memiliki tunangan dan orang itu adalah gurunya.

**Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui? **Lacus tidak tahu Cagalli akan menjadi saingannya soal Kira ataupun Athrun.

**Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui? Banyak hal yang TIDAK atau BELUM mereka ketahui.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter Berikutnya :**

Kira sedang berusaha mendekatkan Athrun dengan Lacus.

"Athrun, bagaimana menurutmu soal gadis-gadis yang sedang belari di lapangan itu?"

"Pendapatku? Soal apa?"

"Bukankah Lacus sangat mencolok diantara mereka? Semua hampir memperhatikannya. Kau juga sedang memperhatikannya?"

"Aku sedang memperhatikan gadis yang ada di barisan pertama"

"Barisan pertama?"

'_Cagalli…'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ren coba nulis panjang untuk chapter ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ide ren hanya sebatas ini. Maaf **_**Minna… ;( **_**Semoga kalian masih berkenan menyimak walau makin GaJe n Monoton.**

**special thanks to : Cyaaz-senpai! :D, Danny A.N , jinK 1342, blondeprincessa, Asuka Mayu, Ojou risky, NelshAZ, Popcaga, Fuyu Aki, reinaryuzaki, Anonim, Ga punya akun, Guest, Pandamwuchan-nee ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Perasaan ini

**Cyaaz **: Hehe.. sejujurnya suka semangat saat ada yang review. Jadi bikin cepet. Yang membuat ren telat ntu Warnet. Hehe. Maaf deh sempet salah nyebutin nama wolfy-senpai silahkan tiap waktu mengingatkan bahwa ren typo mulu! Haha

**FTS-Peace** : sorry. Hehe.. now, I use justify thanks for review ;)

**Fuyu Aki :** wow, koment nya panjang! *hug aki-san. Makasih~~~ iya. Segi empat cuman belum ada aja adegan Athrun Lacusnya. Hehe. Iya tuh! Athrun cool aja sama cwek. Jadinya kayak g normal. Masukan yang bagus ;) lebih liar ya? Um.. dicoba deh. Hehe. Udah dibaca, tapi belum bisa ngamalin (?)

**Asuka Mayu** : Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau bisa bahasa Indonesia? 0.o?

**Pandamwuchan :** Bikinnya udah ASAP, publishnya males jalan ke warnet. Hehe..makasih nee-chan udah review ;)

**NelshAZ** : kalau ini sama panjangnya sama yang kemarin lalu. (walaupun mungkin ga panjang seperti apa yang nel-san pikirkan. Opini berbeda. Hehe) semoga typo di sini agak berkurang deh . syukur deh mereka berdua #pandamwuchan n cyaaz# lagi baik. Jadi ga maksa update ASAP.

**G punya akun** : makasih atas dukungannya G punya akun-san (?)

**Kaori suruga** : ini pertama review ffc ren ya? makasih udah sempetin ya. Makasih banget.

* * *

**Yang bikin semangat lanjutin itu review dari kalian, _Minna.. arigatou! :)_**

* * *

**GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, GaJe, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Perasaan ini..**

**.**

**.**

**Perpustakaan Kota**

**Cagalli POV**

**.**

Sebulan telah kami lewati sebagai seorang murid dan guru. Dan sore ini pula, kami masih seorang murid dan guru yang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja yang terdapat di perpustakaan kota ini.

"Cagalli, kau sekolah di mana?" Guruku –Athrun- membuka percakapan saat kami masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan tugas kami.

"Itu rahasia." Jawabku dengan tetap menghitung angka-angka dari soal yang Athrun berikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya merebut kertas yang aku pakai untuk menghitung dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Hey! Guru sialan! Kau mengangguku!" Aku kesal, bukan sekali atau dua kali ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Bahasa, Cagalli. Ba-ha-sa! Kau ini perempuan, jangan kasar seperti itu! Apalagi pada gurumu." Dia akan mulai lagi 'ceramah'nya. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, dengan memperhatikan pohon yang 'menari' diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Ah, dunia yang damai.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang telah lebih dulu pohon di luar sana nikmati. Coba saja selamanya seperti ini, aku akan selalu dapat tersenyum. Coba saja seperti dulu, aku menikmati hidupku dengan warna yang indah. Coba saja aku dan Kira bukan…

'_Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Cagalli!_' aku memarahi diriku sendiri. Ini saja sudah cukup, aku sekarang memiliki keluarga. Aku seharusnya senang sekali. Lagipula, sekarang hubunganku dengan Kira mulai membaik. Walau pada awalnya kami seperti berpura-pura saat di depan orangtua kami, sekarang kami mulai saling menyapa dan bercanda walau tak sampai mau berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Sekolah, terlalu banyak kenangan kami yang terdapat di sekolah kami dulu. Mungkin karena itu, kami belum bisa berinteraksi secara normal di sekolah. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Berangkat lebih pagi, pulang terakhir. Semua aku lakukan untuk menghindari Kira.

"Ca-ga-lli!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku bangun dari 'duniaku' dan mendapati guruku ini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Dengarkan apa yang gurumu katakan, Cagalli!" Dia menatapku sebal dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak merasa kau guruku. Bagaimanapun, kau seumuran denganku. Kau seperti temanku saja, Athrun. Berhenti bermimpi aku akan menghormatimu."

"Teman?" Dia menampilkan ekspresi bingung, membuat aku memikirkan kembali kata-kataku dan ikut merasa bingung.

'Teman, ya?' Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa seseorang adalah temanku sebelum mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah temanku. Lalu di sini, aku bersama seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah guruku dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menganggap ia teman.

Selama ini, apa aku menganggapnya teman? Tiap seminggu tiga kali, aku tidak pernah menganggap bahwa pertemuanku dengannya adalah hal yang merepotkan. Aku selalu menikmatinya, ini seperti saat aku melakukan kerja kelompok dengan Mirri. Dan Mirri adalah temanku. Jadi, dia temanku ?

"Ya, aku senang kau menganggapku temanmu." Suara maskulin kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Seperti dalam sinetron saja, angin tiba-tiba memainkan rambut kami, memberikan kesan lain pada _moment_ kami ini. Aku terpukau, oleh kata-katanya, oleh senyumnya.

"Aku rasa, kau memang temanku." Kataku, tersenyum padanya. Selama sebulan ini, kami duduk di kursi ini tiap seminggu tiga kali. Kami belajar bersama, dan kadang sedikit mengobrol akan hal-hal di luar mata pelajaran. Tidak jarang, kami saling menjahili dan berakhir dengan tawa.

Ditengah _tragedy_ hidupku, aku bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang selama ini membawaku sesaat melupakan Kira. Dia, pria dengan mata _emerald_ yang sejuk itu, berhasil menghipnotisku untuk menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Dia, dengan senyum lembutnya berhasil membuatku nyaman.

Untuk pertama kalinya, di ruangan ini, ada aku dan dia sebagai teman. Bukan lagi murid dengan guru.

**.**

**.**

**School**

**Kira POV**

**.**

"Aku gagal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kira."

Di belakang sekolah yang sepi ini, aku berdiri bersandar pada pohon rindang dan menatap langit. Gadis bersurai merah muda duduk di atas rumput itu dengan pakaian olahraga khas sekolah kami. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya yang biasa tergerai bebas dengan pita merah. Selalu di sini, kami sesekali bertemu membicarakan sang topik utama, tunangannya.

"Baru kali ini aku kerepotan karenanya."

"Ma-maaf Kira!" Dia berdiri dan membungkukan badannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Lacus. Kau tidak merepotkanku, kok. Dia saja tuh yang menyebalkan." Ucapku dengan senyum.

Dia menatapku dan bernafas lega lalu tersenyum. "Apa Athrun memang susah didekatkan dengan seorang perempuan?" Tanyanya dan mulai bersandar di pohon yang sama.

"Sangat susah. Aku sungguh akan mengira ia _gay_ jika sebulan yang lalu ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada seorang gadis."

"Apa dia sekarang sudah mencintai gadis itu?" Aku melirik ke arahnya saat aku dengar nada suaranya menurun. Dia seperti sedih, apalagi ia menunduk seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku rasa ia belum jatuh cinta. Tertarik itu hal yang normal dan biasa,kan?"

"Semoga memang demikian. Mengingat usahamu selalu gagal, mungkin tertarik baginya itu hal yang _special_. Dia kan jarang tertarik pada seorang gadis."

"Aku rasa bukan itu alasannya mengapa Athrun begitu kebal. Coba ingat-ingat bagaimana usahaku mendekatkan ia padamu."

**Flashback On:**

**Normal POV**

**Langkah 1 :**

Kira dan Athrun sedang berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Memang berbeda arah, tapi sampai gerbang, mereka selalu pulang bersama jika masing-masing tidak ada rencana lain.

"Ath, apa menurutmu ada gadis cantik di sekolah kita ini?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Lacus Clyne."

"Benarkah menurutmu dia cantik? Kau tertarik tidak padanya?"

"Tenang Kira, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Dia cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Kau tenang saja, jangan cemburu begitu."

"Heh?"

Mereka sampai di gerbang dan Athrun melambai untuk berjalan ke arah _apartement_ nya. _Langkah 1, gagal._

_._

**Langkah 2 :**

Kira sedang duduk di kursinya menatap langit biru. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Athrun mulai memperhatikan Lacus.

"Woy! Jangan melamun, Kira!" Athrun baru saja duduk di kursinya.

'_Ini dia saatnya'_ pikir Kira.

"Ath, bagaimana menurutmu Lacus itu?"

"Oh, kau melamun memikirkan dia?"

"Heh?"

Bel berbunyi, guru datang. _Langkah ke 2, gagal._

_._

**Langkah 3 :**

Kira dan Athrun sedang dalam sebuah ulangan harian. Setelah Kira selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru _Biology _itu, ia berencana untuk melancarkan aksinya pada sang target yang duduk terpisah satu bangku dengannya.

"Oy, Athrun.." Ucap kira dengan berbisik. Athrun melirik ke arah Kira dan menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku mau Tanya sesuatu, Ath."

"Nomor berapa yang tidak kau mengerti, Kira?" Athrun ikut berbisik.

"Ini soal dia."

"Soal nomor tiga?" Ungkap Athrun dan mulai melihat ke lembar soal. "Jawabnnya A" Bisik Athrun dan memberikan senyum 'tanpa dosa' pada Kira yang kelihatan kesal padanya.

"ZALA! YAMATO! Berhenti berbisik!" Bentak guru _Biology_. _Langkah 3, gagal juga._

_._

**Langkah 4 :**

'_Kali ini harus berhasil!'_

Kira menghampiri Athrun yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan.

"Ath, bicara soal Lacus a-"

Belum sempat Kira melanjutkan kalimatnya, Athrun bersuara. "Kau tahu ini di perpustakaan? Kau jangan berisik. Aku kagum padamu, Kira. Dimanapun kau selalu mengingat dia."

"Heh?! Bukan itu maksudku!" Kira sangat kesal, ia membentak sahabatnya itu.

"Stttttt.."

Semua yang ada di sana menyuruh Kira diam. _Lagi-lagi gagal._

.

**Flashback Off**

.

**Normal POV**

"Nah, setelah kau mendengar kilas balik soal perjuanganku, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Hu'um. Aku pikir, Athrun menganggap kau menyukaiku."

"Jawaban yang benar, nona Lacus. Dia si jenius? Dia begitu bodoh bagiku." Kira tertawa memikirkan Athrun yang sungguh tidak peka soal perasaan. Lacus juga ikut tertawa, memang lucu baginya Athrun yang dikenal jenius begitu konyol.

"Ah, Kira! Sudah waktunya aku untuk datang ke lapangan." Lacus manatap jam tangannya dan mulai pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan Kira, dia berbalik dan melanbaikan tangan kanannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kira."

"Ya, dah.. Lacus." Kira hanya merespon lambaian tangan Lacus dengan senyum simpulnya.

Setelah Lacus menghilang dari pandangannya, Kira kembali menatap langit.

_'Seperti apa sih gadis yang menarik bagimu, Athrun?'_

**.**

**.**

**Kelas**

**Normal POV**

'_Membosankan sekali hari ini. Jadwal kursus juga kosong. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?'_ Athrun merenung di kursinya. _'Seandainya saja aku tahu dimana ia bersekolah. Mungkin aku akan nekad menunggunya di depan gerbang hanya sekedar untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.'_

"_Hobby_-mu sekarang melamun, Ath?" Kira menepuk pundak Athrun, dan Athrun nampak terkejut.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkannya!" Ucap Athrun secara _reflex._

Seringai muncul di bibir Kira. "Memikirkannya? Siapa yang kau maksud? Lacus Clyne?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan gadismu, Kira!"

"Dia bukan gadisku, Athrun." Ungkap Kira. Sepertinya, Kira sedang mencoba mempertegas apa yang selama ini menjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi kau selalu membicarakannya, kan?" Tuduh Athrun.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau cocok dengannya, Ath." Kira tersenyum nakal pada Athrun.

"Jadi selama ini kau sedang mencoba mendekatkanku padanya?"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti, Ath. Sekarang aku percaya bahwa memang benar kau jenius." Kira tertawa, ia ingat percakapannya dengan Lacus.

"Apa itu maksudnya?" Athrun menatap Kira dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja." Kira berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aha! Aku tahu! Kau sedang membodohiku, kan? Kau berpura-pura ingin mendekatkan aku padanya hanya untuk menutupi rasa sukamu padanya?"

"Aku tidak begitu, Ath."

"Kau selalu misterius soal perasaanmu, Kira. Aku tidak percaya padamu soal pengakuanmu tentang perasaan."

"Oh, ayolah Ath. Aku jujur padamu, Lacus bukan gadisku."

"Bukan gadismu?" Athrun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu bertanya dengan polos pada Kira. "Ngomong-ngomong soal gadismu, kau tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi padaku. Apa kalian putus?"

_Beg.._

Tawa Kira hilang seketika. '_Apa kalian putus?' _suara Athrun yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut terus berputar di kepalanya. Kira menunduk, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya tertutup oleh rambut cokelatnya, memberi kesan bahwa saat ini siapapun jangan bertanya pada Kira.

Athrun terdiam, dia sadar bahwa ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak semestinya. Athrun akan segera meminta maaf, saat Kira mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap langit.

"Kami tidak putus, dari awal memang kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Maka kebersamaan kami, aku akan menganggapnya suatu mimpi."

Athrun menatap Kira, lalu menunduk. _'Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Kira? Kau sungguh mencintai gadis itu. Bagaimana kau menganggap semua yang telah terjadi adalah mimpi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'._

'_Biarkan saja untuk kali ini. Ini bukan saat yang tepat.'_ Pikir Athrun.

Tak lama setelah sepasang sahabat itu saling diam, murid laki-laki di kelas itu dengan cepat mendekati kaca jendela.

"Woy lihat! Itu Lacus Clyne. Dia memang seperti putri ya.. Sangat cantik." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa itu yang berambut pirang? Larinya cepat juga."

Athrun tersenyum sendiri mengingat kata **'pirang'**. Dia ingat gadis itu.

'_Baiklah, mari kita lihat. Apa pirang di sini sama menariknya dengan murid pirangku?' _Athrun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela tepat di samping depan tempat duduk Kira. Athrun memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang sedang berlari di lapangan tersebut. Dilihatnya satu persatu mencari gadis berambut pirang. Ia melihatnya, sedang berlari tepat di depan barisan. Rambut pirang, pirang sebahu.

"Cagalli! Akan aku susul kau!" Teriak salah satu murid perempuan diantara barisan lari.

'_Cagalli? Aku menemukanmu!'_ Athrun menyeringai dan tetap memperhatikan Cagalli yang sedang berlari.

Kira melirik ke arah Athrun. Athrun nampak sedang memperhatikan seseorang di lapangan itu. Kira ikut menatap lapang, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang Athrun perhatikan. Aha! Ada Lacus Clyne di sana. Kira tersenyum.

"Bukankah Lacus sangat mencolok diantara mereka? Semua hampir memperhatikannya. Kau juga sedang memperhatikannya?"

"Aku sedang memperhatikan gadis yang ada di barisan pertama"

"Barisan pertama?" Kira kembali memperhatikan anak perempuan yang sedang berlari di sana. _'barisan pertama? Mana ya?' _saat Kira menemukannya, matanya membulat saking terkejut. Siapa yang ada di sana? Jelas dia orang yang tak pernah Kira sangka-sangka.

'_Cagalli…'._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kenapa ini? **__Kenapa aku merasa bahagia bersamanya?_

_**Kenapa ini? **__Kenapa aku nyaman berbicara dengannya?_

_**Kenapa ini? **__Kenapa aku senang melihatnya?_

_**Kenapa ini? **__Kenapa aku merasa cemburu?_

_**Kenapa ini? Apa ini Cinta?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

**Chapter berikutnya :**

Chapter 7 : Kissu

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman itu?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencium seseorang?"

'_Apa kau sudah lupa akan perasaan ini?'_

'_itu hanya kecelakaan, kami tidak bermaksud melakukannya.'_

"Maaf."

Mereka berciuman.

.

.

Yah~~ jika kalian tertarik, silahkan tebak siapa yang berciuman.

**special thanks to : Cyaaz-senpai! :D, Danny A.N , jinK 1342, blondeprincessa, Asuka Mayu, Ojou risky, NelshAZ, Popcaga, Fuyu Aki, reinaryuzaki, Anonim, Ga punya akun, Guest, Pandamwuchan-nee, FTS-peace, Kaori suruga. **


	7. Kissu

**Karena Fanfic ini udah lama dan Ren buru-buru update berhubung wi-fi gratis, maaf engga bisa balas review nya kalau ffc ini ya. maaf :( udah dibaca kok...**

* * *

**Desclaimer : GS/GSD by Sunrise**

* * *

**Kissu**

* * *

**Cagalli POV  
**

"Bagaimana rasanya ciuman itu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasa berciuman itu? Lalu, apa kau pernah mencium seseorang?"

"Jangan buka percakapan dengan pertanyaan vulgarmu itu, _sensei_!"

Aku kesal, kenapa dia selalu menggangguku? Apa lagi dengan pertanyaan aneh nya. Tapi tunggu!

"Hey!" Aku berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku juga, beranjak dari novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Athrun Zala…" aku menyeringai mendekat padanya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau…" aku menunduk mendekati wajahnya. "Belum pernah berciuman?"

"Heh?" Dia memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. _Yupi_! Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kali ini, akan ku buat kau malu, _sensei_.

"Jadi benar, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku pernah berciuman."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya dan memerah seperti itu?"

"A-aku… sudahlah! Lanjutkan tugasmu Cagalli!" Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustaan ini. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya menggoda dia.

X

X

X

**Kira POV**

'_Warna orange di langit itu, sungguh sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukai warnanya'_

Aku berdiri bersandar pada dinding ruangan ini. Entah kenapa, aku sungguh merasa malas untuk melangkah pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Rasa sepi ini, rasa sunyi ini, seolah setia menemaniku dimanapun aku berada. Apa aku bisa melarikan diri?

Aku menatap telapak tanganku, mengepalkannya seolah ada hal yang aku kepal erat. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan?

"Kira?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan segera menatap ke arah pintu dimana suara itu berasal. Di sana, siluet seorang gadis Nampak dengan diterpa warna orange itu. Pernah _moment_ ini terjadi di hidupku, bedanya, gadis yang berdiri diposisi itu adalah gadis yang sangat cocok dengan warna _orange_. Aku tersenyum, secara tidak sadar.

**Flashback On :**

Aku berdiri di ruang OSIS ini. Menatap langit, tersenyum memikirkan gadis yang selalu tersenyum ceria di hari-hariku. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Ah, dia sedang mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Karenanya, aku menunggu dia di sini.

Mengisi waktu dengan membaca salah satu proposal, itu bukan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Kalau dia, mungkin saja akan melakukannya." Lagi, aku tersenyum.

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu?"

Aku tahu suara siapa itu. Aku berbalik dan menemukannya berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian khas anak tennis. Rambut sebahunya ia ikat, menampilkan leher jenjang yang selalu mengundang hormon anak remajaku. Ck, apa aku dewasa sebelum waktunya? Aku masih anak SMP, walau sudah kelas akhir, tetap saja bagiku itu sangat mengganggu.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya dengan cemberut seraya masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apa benar yang ada di depanku ini gadisku? Atau malaikat pelukis senja di langit?"

Ah, ya… warna _orange_ dari sang surya sangat menunjang keindahannya. Seolah, itu tercinta untuk gadis di depanku ini.

"Apa yang kau mau tuan Yamato?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh curiga. Aku tersenyum, menghampirinya yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia simpan di sini dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia gugup seperti biasanya, membuat aku tersenyum senang.

"Lihat dirimu Cagalli… kau selalu saja gugup seperti ini. Kau seperti seorang gadis saja."

"Aku memang gadis, Yamato! Kau pikir kau berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki? Dasar _Gay_!"

"Aku memang berpikir demikian saat kau memukul anak-anak nakal kemarin."

"_Gay_! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Aku lihat dia semakin memerah, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi Cagalli, mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu?

"Aku tetap ingin memelukmu walau kau bau, Cagalli."

"_Mo_… kau mengejekku lagi, Yamato! Lepaskan!"

"Ti-dak"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Siapa yang akan kesini?"

Aku menang, Cagalli. Sungguh menyenangkan menggodamu.

"_Se-senpai_?"

Kami membeku, siapa sangka ternyata benar ada yang kesini? Aku segera melepas pelukanku.

"Wah wah… ternyata ada pasangan paling romantis di sini ya…" seseorang kembali muncul, kulihat sembulat merah tak beranjak dari pipi Cagalli.

"A-akichi.. Mi-mirri" Aku tertawa kecil mendengar Cagalli yang gugup seperti itu. "A-apa yang kau tertawakan, Yamato?!"

Aku mencoba menahan tawaku agar tak semakin kencang dan menjawab pertanyaanya "Lucu saja, di depan mimbar biasanya kau tidak gugup seperti ini. Mana Cagalli si _Lion_?"

"Berhenti menggoda pacarmu, Kira. Kalian ini…" Mirri masuk ke ruangan ini diikuti oleh adik kelas kami, Akichi. "tutuplah pintu jika kalian ingin 'beraksi'."

"_Gomen_, _gomen_… Cagalli terlalu menggoda hingga aku lupa untuk menutup pintu." Jawabku sekenanya, Mirri adalah teman dekat kami, jadi kami tak sungkan lagi untuk bersikap santai dengannya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Yamato! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Cagalli mulai marah lagi padaku.

"A-ano.. Maaf mengganggu, a-aku hanya ingin mengambil agendaku yang tertinggal."

Yang itu Akichi, adik kelas kami, juga termasuk anggota OSIS. Dia anak pemalu dan kikuk. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku yang aku pikir adalah buku agenda miliknya.

"Apakah yang ini?"

"_Ha'i, arigatou, senpai_."

"Nah, aku hanya mengantar akichi. Jadi, sampai jumpa Kira, Cagalli. Jangan lupa tutup pintu ya jika ingin lanjut." Ucap mirri dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu/tidak!" Jawabku dan Cagalli bersamaan.

**Flashback Off**

XXXXXXX

"Kira?" Lagi, suara Lacus membuyarkan lamunanku kembali. Dia kini di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

_'Athrun, kau beruntung memiliki tunangan sebaik dia'._

Bicara soal athrun… _'apa dia benar tertarik pada Cagalli?'_ Aku menunduk, lagi-lagi memperhatikan telapak tanganku.

"Kira, apa kau sakit?" Kali ini, nadanyapun terdengar sangat khawatir. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Daijoubu_, Lacus. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Aku tersenyum padanya dan menarik tasku yang ada di meja paling depan. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku tadi ada urusan." Dia tersenyum seraya menyelipkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga.

"Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi? Ayo kita pulang bersama."

"_Hu'um_." Dia tersenyum ceria dan kamipun mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Xxxxxx

**Cagalli POV**

10 menit berlalu, Athrun tak juga kembali untuk menemaniku belajar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya mencoret-coret kertas putih ini mencoba membuat sebuah lukisan abstak tentang rumitnya perasaanku.

Disatu sisi, aku ingin lari dari kenyataan ini dan menganggap bahwa cinta akan memberikan akhir yang bahagia. Tapi… itu akan menyakiti kedua orangtua kami. Apa aku harus mulai menerima kenyataan ini dan menjalani hidup seolah dari Nol?

'_Apa kau sudah lupa akan perasaan ini? Kira? Apa tak ada sedikitpun harapan darimu bahwa kita bisa bersama kembali? Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah kita buat'._

_Srekk…_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat seseorang yang ternyata Athrun Zala menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hey, duduk di depan seperti biasanya! Kenapa harus di sampingku?" Aku memukulnya dengan menggulungkan buku tugasku.

"Bisakah kau sedikit santai saat bicara? Tidak perlu memakai nada tinggi!"

"Kau juga pakai nada tinggi!"

"Itu karena kau yang memulai!"

"Kau tidak perlu membalasnya jika kau akan menceramahiku soal nada tinggi!"

"Kau tidak akan mendengarkanku jika aku membalasmu dengan lembut!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan!"

"Kau tidak akan!"

"Kau pikir aku anak nakal?"

"Ya! Kau!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

Aku terus berdebat dengannya, berkata 'Ya/Tidak' hingga pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain menyuruh kami untuk diam.

Aku memerah, sedangkan dia hanya menatapku dingin.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"Heh?"

Sebelum aku bertanya tentang apa yang ia maksud, dengan cepat ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan mencium bibirku.

'U_-uso… ini mimpi, kan?'_

Secepat benda basah nan hangat itu menyentuh milikku, secepat itu pula rasanya ia meninggalkan bibirku. Apa yang aku rasa? Aku tidak marah padanya karena ia begitu saja mencuri ciuman dariku.

Aku menunduk, menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjung tanganku. Pipiku memerah, aku tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Anggap saja itu kecelakaan. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Jadi, karena apakah?"

"Aku tidak suka kau melamun dan memasang wajah sedih seperti tadi."

Dia… memperhatikanku? Apa benar ia peduli padaku? Aku tersenyum tanpa kumengerti apa alasan aku tersenyum. Aku memegang tangannya, membuat ia yang semua memalingkan wajahnya kini menatap padaku.

"Ini kecelakaan. Dan… tidak ada yang lihat, kan?"

"Heh?"

Seperti ia tak memberikanku waktu untuk bertanya apa maksudnya, akupun tak memberi waktu untuknya bertanya apa maksudmu. Aku mempertemukan kembali bibir kami, memejamkan mataku, berusaha mencari tahu ketulusan dibalik ciuman ini. Aku rasa, aku harus seperti Kira, mencoba menerima kenyataan ini. Karena di sini, waktu tak berhenti.

Saat beberapa detik berlalu, bibir kamipun terpisah.

"Maaf/Maaf." Ucap kami bersamaan, kamipun tertawa bersama-sama.

Xxxxxxx

Mereka berciuman.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

**In Cagalli Dream**

**Normal POV**

Cagalli bingung, ia merasa bahwa apapun di sekelilingnya nampak lebih tinggi. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah _whiteboard_. Aneh, _Whiteboard_ itu seharusnya setengah dari bagiannya akan mudah ia sentuh. Tapi sekarang, bagian tengah _whiteboard_ itu sungguh sulit ia capai? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Saat ia memperhatikan badannya, itu nampak kecil dengan pakaian sekolah dasar yang sangat ia kenali. Ah, ini baju seragam yang saat SD dulu ia pakai. Ia menunduk lagi memperhatikan kaki dan tangannya, itu sangat kecil. Ia sudah tumbuh besar, kenapa kembali kecil? Apa ada alien yang merubahnya? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Dasar anak payah! Kami kan sudah bilang padamu untuk mengerjakan PR kami! Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?!"

Cagalli mendengar suara anak laki-laki, ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan tiga anak laki-laki berdiri membelakanginya tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, aku melupakannya."

Suara lain ia dengar, namun sepertinya bukan dari ketiga anak itu. 'Apa ada orang lain? Kenapa terdengar ketakutan?' Cagalli memperhatikan ketiga anak tersebut, setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata ada satu lagi anak laki-laki di depan mereka.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" anak yang bediri ditengah antara ketiga anak itu mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak memukul bocah di hadapannya.

Cagalli terkejut, ia tidak mungkin diam saja memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang di-_bully_.

"Hentikan!" Cagalli berteriak, menghampiri empat anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau? Anak perempuan diam saja!" ucap salah satu dari ketiga anak laki-laki seraya membalikkan badan.

"Oh, jadi kalian takut pada perempuan?" Cagalli menyeringai.

"Kau!" mereka maju, Cagalli bertahan dan melawan. Perkelahian terjadi, Cagalli si anak tomboy ternyata bukan hanya besar mulut, ia dengan mudah bisa menangani ketiga anak laki-laki itu dan membuat mereka berlari ketakutan.

Mereka berlari, melewati pintu masuk kelas itu dan menatap kesal pada anak yang berdiri tepat di sana –anak yang sering mereka _bully_.

Cagalli merapikan seragamnya, saat ia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya itu, suara lembut sampai di gendang telinganya.

"Te-terimakasih."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan anak laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat dan mata _amesthyst_ yang sungguh polos.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan begitu lemah." Cagalli berkacak pinggang dan cemberut pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Hehe… maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu. Terimakasih Cagalli." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Heh? Kau tahu namaku?" Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya kita sudah sekelas selama sebulan ini? tentu saja aku tahu namamu."

"Yah~ jika kau berkata demikian, sungguh disayangkan aku tidak tahu namamu." Cagalli tertawa canggung seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kira Yamato. Namaku Kira Yamato"

Cagalli kembali menatap anak itu, anak bernama Kira Yamato dengan mata lembut tersenyum dengan ceria padanya.

Hanya ada mereka di sana, di kelas yang sebulan ini telah mereka tempati sebagai anak sekolah dasar kelas 4. Anak yang lainnya sudah pulang, Cagalli yang mendapatkan hukuman dari sang _sensei _tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa pulang karena ditahan anak-anak nakal yang baginya sudah tak asing dengan _hobby_ mem_bully _dirinya.

Mereka berhadapan, dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Cagalli terdiam memperhatikan senyum milik teman sekelasnya –Kira. Ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya, perasaan yang hangat, perasaan yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat, apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia berdiri di sana, dalam kenangannya.

Ini, adalah kenangan saat pertama kali ia dan Kira berbicara. Sebuah awal, dari pertemanan mereka yang berbunga indah dan berbuah sangat manis.

Waktu berhenti, Kira tetap tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. Cagalli ingin melangkah mendekatinya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa menuruti perintah syaraf otaknya. Perlahan, apa yang ada di lingkungannya menjadi serpihan kertas yang berterbangan. Kursi, meja, lemari, _whiteboard_, semua yang ada di sana berubah menjadi kertas yang terbang ke atas menuju langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"Kira!" Cagalli berteriak, takut jika Kira 'kecil' ikut berubah menjadi kertas saat matanya tak dapat menangkap sosok bocah di depannya karena terhalang kertas-kertas itu.

'_apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?'_ Cagalli mulai panik, apalagi saat menyadari bahwa dirinya ikut berubah. Bukan menjadi kertas, namun menjadi dirinya yang berusia 15 tahun.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Cagalli. Gaun yang sangat cocok untukmu."

Kertas-kertas itu telah hilang, kini berdiri di depannya seorang remaja yang sangat ia kenali. Kira Yamato yang berusia 15 tahun.

'_Gaun?'_ Cagalli menunduk melihat apa yang sedang ia pakai. Itu gaun hijau selutut, gaun yang ia pakai saat hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-15. _'jadi sekarang, ini adalah kenangan pada hari ulangtahunku?'_

Kira melangkah mendekatinya, jarak mereka hanya satu meter sekarang. Kira tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Cagalli ikut tersenyum dan pipi memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kira semakin mendekat, lalu perlahan memeluk Cagalli. Tak lama, Kira mulai memberi jarak pada mereka lagi dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat ulangtahun, Cagalli" Kira membelai pipi kiri Cagalli dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Cagalli yang sudah semerah kepiting goreng.

"Cagalli, jika aku menjadi orang yang sukses, bisakah aku menikahimu?" Kira mencium pipi Cagalli, namun Cagalli malah membatu dan matanya melebar. Cagalli ingat, _moment_ ini, _moment_ yang sangat manis yang kini menjadi sangat pahit.

"Kira…" Cagalli menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba memeluk pria di depannya. Belum sempat kedua tangannya menyentuh punggung si pria, pria tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serpihan kertas lagi dan begitu saja menghilang.

Cagalli tahu, ini akan terjadi. Seperti kenangan jumpa pertama mereka hilang menjadi kertas, sosoknya kini ikut menghilang. Cagalli berdiri terdiam di sana dengan wajah datar, namun air mata menetes.

'_Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa'_

Sekarang, hanya dirinya yang berdiri di ruang kosong itu sendiri. Hanya dirinya, ia sadar itu.

Cagalli menunduk, tidak tahan akan semua ini. Dia menggigit bibir merah mudanya, bagaimana pun, ia ingin bisa menjadi gadis yang sangat tegar walau air matanya jelas sudah terjatuh sedari tadi.

_Hiks…_

Cagalli terus menangis tanpa tahu kapan air matanya akan berhenti. Namun sesaat kemudian, saat ia merasa sangat putus asa, tangan kekar memegang tangannya dari belakang. Cagalli terkejut, sesaat air matanya berhenti. Ia berbalik, ingin tahu siapa yang memegang erat tangan rapuhnya.

Senyum merekah di bibir tipis orang yang ada di depannya, membuat rasa sedih di hati si gadis dengan sekejab menghilang begitu saja. Kini Cagalli sadar, ia tak sendiri lagi. Di hidupnya kini singgah seorang pria dengan bola _emerald_ yang sangat menyejukkannya.

* * *

**Maaf karna pembuatan ffc ini buru-buru. hehe**

RnR ya :) biar semangat lanjut. hehe


End file.
